Dude in Distress
by SilverChelle
Summary: The eight companions stop at an inn for the night. Sheelos one-shot. If you like it, please review. It will make my day. Thanks. -SC


Disclaimer: I do not by any legal means share ownership rights with Namco. Tales of Symphonia is not mine.

**Dude in Distress**

"You idiot."

I sighed and looked up at the redheaded man next to me, and he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Glad to be of entertainment, dear," he said lightly.

"Sheena!"

I flinched as someone grabbed my left shoulder, and I noticed Zelos looking at me curiously. Flushing, I turned away from him to confront my visitor. It was only Lloyd, and he was wearing such an enthusiastic expression on his face that I smiled in amusement.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't speak right away.

"I just can't wait to see you form a pact with the next Summon Spirit!" he exclaimed. "Shambles or something; whatever his name is. What's he like?"

"You mean _Shadow_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Uh, I don't really know what he looks like or anything because I haven't Summoned any big Summon Spirits until recently, but he'll be made of dark Mana. Maybe you should ask Raine. She would know a lot more than I do. Plus, it would make her day."

He nodded excitedly and went off to find the half-elf.

"Professor?" I heard him say eagerly. "Can you tell me a little bit about Shambles?"

I sighed in defeat and heard a snort next to me. I looked up at Zelos once again.

"I think Lloyd is seriously missing a few," he remarked, and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Zelos furrowed his brow.

"How are we gonna see in Shadow's temple?" he asked me. "Although, I wouldn't mind walking around in the dark with a bunch of beautiful babes."

He looked off with hearts in his eyes, and I scowled.

"You pervert!" I snapped, smacking him in the arm. "You had better not try anything on any of us, or you'll be so sorry."

"Your threats wound my soul, darling," the impossible man said, smiling, and I scowled but otherwise decided to ignore him. I didn't feel like retorting anymore.

"Look—it is Sybak," Presea suddenly said, and I looked off into the horizon only to see she was right.

"Finally," said Zelos dramatically. "My poor legs ache from exhaustion. Oh, Sheena, will you carry me, my sweet damsel?"

"Your poor legs will hurt from much more if you don't stop complaining," I growled, and he quieted down. "And _don't_ call me anything with the words sweet or damsel in it."

"What about _beautiful_?"

"Zelos!"

"Heheheh, sorry."

We continued to banter as usual, and soon we reached the gate to Sybak. Even I was relieved to get there; I was tired from walking all day. Zelos had been right in complaining because I was sure he had mirrored everyone's thoughts.

"At last," Raine breathed when we crossed the cobblestone plaza to the inn.

To my dismay, however, inside there was quite a line of people.

"Aw, man," Lloyd whined. "Why are there so many people?"

"There is a festival this week," Regal stated calmly. "It takes place twice a year, and those from all parts of Tethe'alla partake in the activities."

"A festival at the most renowned educational city of Tethe'alla?" Raine exclaimed. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Are any instructional seminars held?"

"Sis…" Genis muttered, blushing and ducking his head in sheer embarrassment.

"Yes," Regal answered, smiling slightly in amusement. "Perhaps before we leave the city you will have the time to attend one."

"Professor, your so admirable!" exclaimed Colette, her eyes wide. "Your passion is amazing!"

"Well," said Raine smugly. "At least _someone_ knows how to take seize a beneficial opportunity when it's around. I shall expect all of you to take notes."

There was a universal groan, and I was relieved when the lady at the counter spoke to us.

"Welcome to the Crescent Inn," she said automatically. "Would you like a room?"

"Yes, please," said Raine. "How many do you have available?"

"Only three, I'm afraid," she answered. "One large one and two very small ones."

"We'll take two," Raine said glancing at the people still flooding into the inn. "The large one and one small one, please."

The lady nodded and handed Raine two keys.

We headed back, and headed to our assigned rooms. We all went into the larger room, and everyone dumped their stuff and stood around talking. But I didn't feel like talking right then. I was exhausted.

"Uh, Raine?" I said quietly, pulling her aside. "Is it all right if I sleep in the smaller room? I just want to go to bed now, and my head hurts a little."

She nodded and handed me the small-room key.

"I'll leave it unlocked," I told her. "In case anyone needs to come in and sleep or something."

She nodded again.

I slipped away ninja-style and scouted out my destination. It was actually right next door, to my relief, so I quickly let myself in. Thank Martel there was a bathroom adjoining the room, so I cleaned myself up a little and then crawled into bed. I hid the room key under my pillow and went to sleep.

XXX

"Sheena?"

"Hmm…?"

I stirred and opened my eyes to see someone standing over me.

"It's just me," he whispered, and I sat up.

"That's _so _helpful," I muttered, but I could see when I blinked that it was only Zelos.

"What do you want?" I asked, grumpy for being woken up. I had actually been sleeping peacefully for once.

His blue eyes shined in the moonlight like the surface of the ocean in the nighttime, and I admitted grudgingly to myself that he was definitely hot.

"Sorry to wake you, babe," he apologized, running a hand through his fiery hair and blinking tiredly. "But where's the key?"

"Oh, sorry," I said, and I reached under my pillow to feel for it.

"Oh no," I said, starting to grow a little panicky. "Zelos, the key is gone."

"What?" he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I snapped. "I put it under my pillow before I went to sleep. Oh, gosh—that means someone may have come in here, while I was _sleeping_, and I didn't even wake up…Not good."

I shoved off my covers and began to search the sheet.

"Maybe it's under the bed," Zelos suggested, and I mentally slapped myself for not even thinking of such a logical solution. Well, I had been woken up in the middle of the night, which was not my most notable logical time.

I got off my bed and helped Zelos search for the key. I almost cried in relief when my fingers closed around the small metal object because even just the thought that someone could have come in here during my slumber horrified me to no end. I hated sleeping alone in strange places; I wasn't a very trusting person.

Standing, I dropped the key into Zelos' outstretched hand, blushing just a little when my fingers brushed his palm.

_Stop it_, I ordered myself silently. _One o'clock in the morning is not the time to blush because of a stupid crush._

"Sheena?"

"Huh?"

I blinked in confusion when I realized the redhead across from me had spoken. He smiled in amusement.

"Nothing," he said. "Just go back to bed."

I nodded absently and crawled into bed, and I was barely aware that Zelos covered me up. I hadn't bothered myself, and for once I was asleep almost when my head hit my pillow.

"Night, Sheena," Zelos said softly, patting my head gently.

I smiled just a little before I slipped away.

XXX

"No…"

I awoke suddenly to noises. What was going on?

"**NO**…don't touch her…she wasn't part of this…"

Wait.

That was Zelos' voice. Worried, I glanced over at his sleeping form. His brow was furrowed, and he was muttering in his sleep.

That was odd. He was never one to talk in his sleep. I knew he had nightmares sometimes, but somehow he usually kept them silent.

"Zelos?" I whispered.

He didn't respond, but he continued to mutter to himself, now incoherently.

"Zelos, are you okay?"

He still didn't wake up.

Nervously, I slid from my bed and crept over to my friend. I could see in his sleeping activities he had at some point pushed off his covers, and his muscles were tensed. One of his hands was curled into a fist near his chest.

"Zelos?" I whispered once more, but he was still in a deep sleep.

I glanced around me as if someone would see, and then I cautiously sat on the edge of his bed and studied his face.

"No…_please_…I'll do _anything_…just don't touch her…"

My stomach twisted into knots at the agonized tone of his voice. What was he dreaming? I wished with all my heart that I could be there with him and end his pain. Instead, I found myself—much to my own surprise—reaching out a hand and touching his smooth cheek.

"Don't hurt her, don't hurt her, don't hurt her."

I grew more alarmed at the increased rate of mutterings from Zelos, and I ran my fingers down his cheek.

"Shh…" I whispered uncertainly. Comfort wasn't really my forte. Usually I was the one being comforted.

Gosh. I would have to stop thinking about myself so much when others were so in pain.

"Please…"

I ran my hand over Zelos' furrowed brow, and it relaxed just a little, such a little bit that I almost didn't see it.

"No…"

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered softly, still nervous.

What if he woke up and caught me? I would never hear the end of it…

No.

Zelos was scared, and I wasn't going to watch him suffer when I might be able to do something.

"Don't hurt her…"

Still stroking Zelos' face, I lay down on my side in his bed, putting my head on his pillow and scooting close. I pressed my hand flat to his cheek.

"Don't hurt her…"

"Shh, Zelos, it's okay," I said softly, still holding his cheek. "It's okay. Don't worry."

"Mm…"

I let out a quiet exhale of relief when his face relaxed completely. Maybe his bad dream would go away. I really hated to see him in pain. He had dealt with enough trauma in his life already—I knew it, even if he wouldn't confess.

"I hope your dream goes away," I said very quietly.

Unable to stop myself, I stroked his cheek. It had always been one of my secret wishes to touch his porcelain face. It was just so perfect, and handsome, and smooth, and handsome, and nice, and handsome…

_Oh, brother,_ I thought to myself. _I've got it bad. I am head over heels for this guy, no doubt about it. Why, oh why did I have to fall for someone I can't have, for someone who would never want someone like me?_

Sighing wistfully, I continued to stroke the redhead's cheek. This might be the only chance I would ever be so close to him that I could inconsequentially touch his beautiful face.

But I _wanted_ him so badly, so badly it hurt. And I knew now why I was always so angry when he called me those _nicknames_—because I wanted them to be true. I wanted it all to be true. I wanted to be his sweet banshee and his favorite hunny—forever and ever and ever. I wanted to be with him.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

I wanted him…

"Mm…my banshee…"

I froze when Zelos uttered those words, terrified that he was awake. And then I was even more scared when he placed his hand flat on mine, pressing my palm to his cheek. Shocked and wide-eyed, I tried to slide my hand away, but the man's grip was firm. His fingers curled around my hand, and he held it against his cheek and refused to let go. But he wasn't awake…

"My sweet, sweet banshee…"

Gah.

Why did he have to say such things in his sleep? It was pure torture. He probably had no idea how much I wanted him.

Gah.

"Yes, you idiot Chosen," I whispered. "It's me."

Closing my eyes, I accidentally fell asleep.

XXX

(Zelos' POV): I opened my eyes slowly, and I was shocked to see Sheena lying at my side. Her hand was on my cheek, and I smiled in disbelieving content. Sheena was the _last_ person I expected to curl up in my bed. But, hey, I wasn't complaining.

Cautiously, I placed my hand on _her_ cheek and stroked it.

This was nice.

This was definitely nice.

And I could definitely get used to it.

_As if,_ I thought to myself bitterly. _She would never want such a screw-up like me, especially not afterI…_

But I _wanted_ her, so much, so much it hurt. I couldn't live without her, _ever_. And those nicknames I called her—some of them were true. It was all true. I wanted her to be my sweet banshee, and she would _always_ be my favorite hunny—forever and ever and ever. I wanted to be with her.

"Martel, Sheena," I muttered. "How do you make me feel like this? I'm not supposed to be attached to anyone. This makes my job a heck of a lot harder. How am I supposed to hurt you when I feel like this?"

Gah.

Why did she have to make me feel like this? It was pure torture. She probably had no idea how much I wanted her.

Gah.

"Even though this is torture," I said softly, running my fingers through my banshee's hair. "I would also consider it blissful torture. Or torturous bliss…"

Sighing, I removed my Mizuho hunny's warm hand from my cheek and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Carefully so as not to wake the usually-light sleeper next to me, I got out of the bed and stood next to Sheena. I slid an arm under her back and an arm under her knees and lifted her so that I could place her in the middle of the bed. She didn't stir once but slept on quietly.

After I put her down, I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I was overjoyed to see a small smile form on her face.

_Heh_, I thought triumphantly. _Maybe I should try that more often._

I sighed to myself.

I was head over heels for Sheena. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I sighed again and began to get ready for the day.

XXX

(Sheena's POV): "Mm…"

I stirred and opened my eyes. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up suddenly.

Oh my gosh!

I had fallen asleep next to Zelos.

Zelos!

Oh my gosh!

He wasn't in the bed anymore. That meant he had seen me…

I quickly got out of the bed and made it. I saw that my original bed had been made. I smiled thankfully and began to walk toward the other bed, next to which was my pack.

"Sheena?"

I froze mid-step at the sound of Zelos' voice. I turned to see him standing a foot or so away from me. He must've been in the bathroom…

"Uh, hi," I stuttered, not sure what else to say. "About last night, I—"

My voice trailed off, and I turned beet red. Zelos' eyebrows went up curiously.

"I know I'm hard to resist," he began. "But what were you doing in my bed?"

I was surprised he just asked right out.

"I—you were—I was just—"

I sighed and looked at my feet, turning redder by the second.

"You were having a nightmare," I mumbled at last.

I expected a perverted comment, but Zelos said nothing. Instead, I felt a cool hand on my cheek, and the redhead lifted my face up a bit. His sapphire gaze searched my eyes for a moment with some emotion I couldn't place, and then he smiled.

Of all the things he could have done, he smiled.

And it wasn't just some smile.

It was a warm sincere smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Thanks, babe," he said finally.

And then he swept from the room, leaving me speechless and flustered.

Gah.

I had tried to convince myself not to be in love with Zelos.

But a smile was all it took.

Every time, I fell for him all over again.

"You idiot..."


End file.
